The Creator Of Vampires
by The Darkest of Shadows
Summary: Bella created the first ever vampire, she is also the goddess of fire. what happenes when she visits the Cullen's and meet a certian bronzed hair vampire? Will she stay or will she choose to carry on with her job. BxE UP FOR ADOPTION PM ME
1. Chapter 1

E POV

"Ah yes I see" I heard Carlisle say into his phone. He has been talking to Aro one of the leaders of the Volturi. "Yes thank you Aro" he said ending the call. My family and I were all sitting in the lounge waiting for Carlisle to come down stairs. When he came through the door he was bombarded with questions.

"Is everything ok?" asked Esme

"What's going on" Asked Emmett

"I can't see anything" Whined Alice

Rosalie, Jasper and I were the only ones staying quiet. "Enough" shouted Carlisle. Everyone stopped talking sighed. "Well as you have gathered that was Aro. He said that I would be having a visitor. He said he doesn't know when it could be today or tomorrow but it will be soon." He sighed again and went to sit on the couch. "Who is going to visit us darling" Asked Esme. "A very powerful woman that I used to know"Carlisle said simply. In all the immortal life I have never seen or heard Esme think badly of anyone whoever it might be but this changed thing.

_A woman? From his past maybe. They could have been intimate. She might want to steal Carllisle away from me. How dare she!_ – Esme

Carlisle looked up and saw Esme's expression his eyes widened. "Oh no. no no no no. Its not like that dear I promise. –Sigh- She visited the Volturi while I was with them. It's difficult to explain but simply" He hesitated. "Simply… she is the creator of fire and vampires." He finally said. Every one was silent.

_The creator of fire and vampires. Pfft what ever. Probably some vampire trying to get attention _– Rosalie.

_Whoa cool! _– Emmett

_This woman sounds so powerful. Carlisle seems very put out by it _– Esme

_That could explain why I can't see anything _–Alice

_She sounds dangerous I can't loose Alice I will protect her with my life_ – Jasper

As for my own thoughts I couldn't understand why this person would want to create such a menace. Who would even want to create something that kills people and sucks their blood to stay alive? Who ever this woman is I despise her put his head in his hands, shaking his head. "I never thought I would see her again" he said looking up. But the weird thing is she was he had a small smile on his face. "Carlisle?" questioned Esme. He turned to her and smiled even more. "Do not get me wrong she is very intimidating but she is a dear friend of mine." He explained. Esme nodded in understanding.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. We all looked at each other. "Did you hear anyone approaching?" I asked. They all shook their smiled again a little and got up to answer the door. We all stood but stayed where we were. We heard him open the door. "Isabella" He greeted her. "Ah Carlisle my old friend time has treated you well" Said a musical voice. Carlisle laughed lightly "It has done wonders for you too my dear" He replied. The mystery girl giggled lightly. "Come in let me introduce you to my family" Said Carlisle leading her into the lounge. My eyes landed on the most beautiful girl I have every seen.

She had long wavy mahogany hair with long red streaks going through it. She wore a long black dress that reached her feet. I could just see some black stiletto's, she had red bracelets, bright red lipstick, eyeliner, mascara and wore a weird necklace it was silver with red swirling in the middle (see on profile). I looked up into her eyes and was met by scorching ruby eyes. She was a true goddess. She looked at all our faces. Her eyes landed on me. She looked me up and down taking every bit of me in. She smiled lightly at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Wow Carlisle I must say I am impressed. This is a very big coven of yours or do you prefer the term family" She said turning to him. "Thank you Isabella and yes I prefer family. Now let me introduce you to them. This is my beautiful wife Esme" He said.

"Hello dear" Said Esme smiling at her.

"And these are my children, Alice, Jasper, Emmett Rosalie and Edward" We all nodded at our names. Well Rosalie only glared at her. "Now everyone this is Isabella" Said Carlisle. "Oh please call me Bella" Bella said. Rosalie glared at her.

_She's not even that pretty. I am way more beautiful then her. _– Rosalie

Rose's thoughts were as vain as ever. Bella met Rosalie's eyes and glared right back at her. This glare wasn't like any other. It was fierce and menacing. In a split second Bella was on the other side of the room holding Rosalie by her throat. "Do. Not. Be. Rude. . you stupid infant" Bella hissed at Rosalie who was struggling in her grasp. Emmett made a move to protect his mate but Carlisle held him back. Everyone looked at him in shock. Carlisle never let anyone hurt this family. Finally Bella let go of her and Rosalie fell to the ground gasping for air. Emmett was by her side in a second.

"Now Carlisle I'm sorry about coming so unannounced but I had to see if the Volturi were doing their job. And since you were with them back then I couldn't just let you go now could I" Said Bella. "It is alright Bella. You have a duty to do" Said Carlisle in understanding. Bella nodded. "I am pleased that you diet has worked out for you –sigh- at least one of my creations has turned out right" Bella said shaking her head. "Perhaps you should explain what you are dear. Apart from Carlisle we do not know who you are" Said Esme.

"Oh yes how very rude of me. Now you see. I am the creator of vampires." She said. "Now you must all be very confused so please sit it is a rather long story" She said. We all sat down on the couches.

"Yes I am the creator of you kind. A long time ago I wanted to make another human race so to say. They would be very strong and fast as lightning super hearing and sight. But during the first transformation of the first ever vampire he got the craving for blood. I did not destroy it thinking it could redeem it self but it ended up going crazed. I destroyed it but it had already infected many other people. So instead of trying to destroy it I used it as a gift, to people that would help the vampire world. You might think that most vampire changes are completely random but infact I choose every single person that will be turned. I choose each one of you in this room to become a vampire for your own purpose. Every single detail in the vampire is what I created. There is a reason behind all of it. Like why you're human memories are faded or Alice for example can't remember anything at all." Bella explained to all of us.

I was completed astounded, she chose people for this life? My family and I were all shocked (Except for Carlisle) at the information. Of course Rosalie was the first to talk.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she shouted at her standing up.

"You lead people into this life on purpose! You have no right!" Rosalie shouted at her.

Bella stood calmly and looked at her dead in the eye. "Now Rosalie since I created you I can destroy you do not forget that. And most people I send into this life it is for the better. Every single vampire has a purpose." She said very calmly but you could hear the authority in her voice. "Then what was my purpose?" asked Rosalie.

"You Rosalie were blind in you human life" Bella said circling her "You were so blinded that you couldn't see what was going on around you.

You were the rich daddy's little girl that got everything you wanted. You found pleasure in other people miss fortune. You might not have shown it but when you saw a woman struggling you would think of how lucky you were. And then you got Royce. Now even I thought that you would wake up and see what was going on. You knew deep down that when you went for walks with him that he would look at other women. And every night when you went outside to sit by your tree you kept telling yourself that it gave you pleasure but you only wanted to escape the faint cries of a girl having sex with your fiancé.

I gave you this life for a few reasons. 1 to make yourself see what he was doing to you. 2 so you could get your revenge you desperately wanted. And 3 to take away the one thing you wanted. Children. The one thing you want the most you can't have. I changed you to teach you a lesson Rosalie. And you better thank your lucky stars that I chose Carlisle to find you that night. I could have chosen a blood thirsty vampire that would have led you into a dark life of drinking from humans but no I chose you a life where you would be loved but you are _still_ vain." Bella hissed and spat at her. I looked into Rosalie's eyes and if she could cry she would be balling her eyes out. Rosalie stormed out of the room. Emmett got up to go follow her but Bella held out her hand to stop him. "No Emmett she needs to learn to be by herself she can't have everything she wants" Bella said to him. Emmett looked between her and the door that Rosalie stormed through before he sat down again nodding.

"How did you know so much about Rosalie's past?" Asked Esme

Bella turned to look at her. "I knew every single one of you when you were human" She said.

We were all shocked and confused. I tried to think back to when I was human to see if I could remember her but I couldn't. Bella laughed lightly.

"Only a few vampires would really remember for instance. I was his father's maid." Bella said turning to Carlisle and smiling at smiled back at her.

"Now he doesn't remember me very clearly but if he thought hard he would vaguely remember me. But I don't need to really be involved in you life." She said walking around the room. "I could have been an old woman that gave you a map that led you into the woods" She said looking at Emmett. "Or a young girl that you saved from being killed in the war" She said looking at Jasper. "Maybe I was one of the nurses the asylum where your parents sent you to because you were different" she said looking at Alice. We all looked at Alice as well. We were shocked. You could see it in Alice's eyes that she was shocked too. "Or maybe the woman that helped you give birth to your first child" She said looking at Esme. "Or perhaps I was the woman that brushed against you in the park when you were with your parents" She said looking at me.

"You see it could be very little things but I did know you all very well" Said Bella sitting down again.

"What are our purposes?" I asked.

"Now now now. I can not tell you. You must figure that out by yourself. Like Carlisle. His purpose was to lead other vampires to be better. And he has done that, so I rewarded him I gave him what he wanted most. Self control. I can give you what you most desire apart from being human again of course. Like you Edward." She said turning to me. "I could turn off the voices in you head" She said.

"Or Alice. I could give you your memory back" She said to her. "So you see I control everything in the vampire world. But I am truly sorry about the pain all of you must have gone through when you were changing. I also control fire so when I created you my fire power went into the venom giving you all the feeling you were being burnt alive throughout the change" She said.

"Oh look at the time I must really be going" She said getting up. "Carlisle I hope we meet again" She turned to go but Carlisles stopped her. "Wait Bella" He called after her. She turned to him "Yes?" "Perhaps you would like to stay with us for a while." He said. Bella looked at him with suspicion "and why would I want to do that" She asked. "Isabella the last time we met you said you wanted a few days to live like any other person. I am giving you that choice. Stay with us. You can still look after the Vampire world but you can also live as a teenager again" Said Carlisle. "Hmm" Bella hummed thinking. "I shall think about what you have offered Carlisle but right now I must go visit the Denali Coven. Good-bye Cullen's" She said. And with that she erupted into flames and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

E POV

It had been a month since Isabella visited. Carlisle was still hopeful that she will come back. Even though she doesn't show it anymore I still think Alice is shocked finding out that her parents sent her to an asylum when she was human. When Isabella left Rosalie wouldn't even come out of her room. She hated Isabella but knew deep down that she was right. I saw it in her memories. I on the other hand couldn't wait until she returned. I felt this strange pull towards her. It confused me greatly. I was sitting in the lounge when flames suddenly erupted from the middle of the room. I jumped up in surprise. When the flames died down I saw a figure.

Isabella.

"Ah Edward how have you been" She said sweetly.

I couldn't find it in me to speak I was too much in shock. Probably over hearing everything Carlisle was with us in a second.

"Bella" he said happily.

"Carlisle. I have decided to accept your offer." She said to him.

I saw a smile form on Carlisle's face.

"Excellent shall we enrol you in school then? You could be Alice's cousin" said Carlisle. Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't see why not. Even though I have not been in school for nearly five thousand years" Bella said laughing as well. "I'm sure you will do just fine" he said. "Now make yourself at home the kids and I were just going to go hunting"Carlislesaid. "Oh do you mind if I join you" asked at her confused. "CarlisleI might not seem like it but I am part vampire" she .

"Wouldn't you want something more comfortable to hunt in then" he said waving his hand towards what she was wearing.

I now had a proper look at what she wore.

She had a blood red dress on that went to her knees, knee high black leather boots, she still wore her necklace, she had black lipstick on with lip-gloss covering it to make it look shiny, she also had eye liner, mascara and black eye shadow which made her red eyes stand out more.

Bella looked down at what she was wearing.

"Hmm perhaps your right" she mumbled. She clicked her fingers and she caught fire. When the fire extinguished she wore black leather pants, a plain white top with a leather jacket, she didn't wear any make up, her shoes were black army boots and she once again wore her necklace.

I had to say I couldn't stop staring at her.

"Ahh much better" she said.

"Come on everyone it's time to go" he called up the stairs.

In a split second everyone was downstairs.

"Welcome back Bella" said Esme warmly.

"Thank you Esme" Bella said sincerely.

"Hey Bella" Alice said jumping up and down, this caused Bella to laugh. "Hi Alice."

"Isabella" Jasper said nodding his head in her direction.

"Jasper good to see you again" Bella said.

"Hey Bella" yelled Emmett.

"Hello Emmett" Bella said to him.

Rosalie didn't even acknowledge Bella.

"Lead the way" Said Bella waving her hand towards the door.

We took off running into the woods.

The minute we were in the forest Bella jumped up into the trees and started jumping from tree to tree.

When we reached the middle of the forest we all separated to find out hunt.

I decided to go west. When I had run a few miles I stopped to look at my surroundings.

"You know there is a mountain lion about another mile from her" said a musical voice behind me.

I whirled around and looked up into the trees. On one of the braches sat Bella.

"Then why don't you go after it?" I questioned her. She shrugged her shoulders. "I know it's your favourite thought you might want a nice treat." She told me. I sighed.

"Which way is it" I asked her.

She pointed her hand west.

Without another word I sped of in that direction. Sure enough about another mile away was a mountain lion. I saw that he was stalking its own prey as well. Just as it leapt out of its hiding place I attacked. I quickly snapped its neck and drank from it greedily. When I had finished with it I pushed away the carcus. I stood up and inspected myself. I had a few drops of bloody on my top but that was it.

"I must say you are quiet a clean eater" said the voice again.

I looked up and saw Bella once again staring at me.

"Are you following me" I asked.

Bella shrugged again. "Depends on what you mean by following. I would think of it as observing." She said smiling at me.

"Hmm have you gotten anything yet?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No not yet. Nothing has appealed to me yet" she said.

I nodded. "You have a lot of questions don't you Edward?" she asked me.

"How did you know?" I said.

"Your eyes say it all" she said looking into my eyes. But I felt like she was looking into my soul.

Bella sniffed the air. She head turned east sharply.

"If you will excuse me I smell a heard of dear not to far from here" she said backing away.

"Wait. Could I… Observe you?" I asked using her previous words.

"I don't see why not" she said before running off towards the dear. I took off after her. I came to a stop. I jumped into the trees so I could have a bird's eye view.

I watched as Bella stalked her prey.

Her eyes were fixed on the biggest buck. Without making a sound she gracefully leapt through the air and tackled it to the ground. As I did before she snapped its neck and sunk her teeth into it. She didn't drink greedily; it almost seemed as if she was savouring the flavour.

When she was finished with it she stood up. A bit of blood was running down her chin.

Her tongue shot out and licked it I must say she looked rather sexy.

"Enjoy the show did we" she said looking at me.

"Well I must say that I have never seen someone hunt so gracefully" I said smiling at her.

She laughed. "Years of practise darling. I don't know when I had my last animal must have been 500 years ago now" she said.

Her eyes were unfocused. She was probably thinking about her past.

"Then why would you start again now?" I asked.

"To make you all more comfortable around me I guess. You might not have realised it but I check up on every single vampire coven every two years. The last time I visited you, a coven that drank human blood was staying with you. Every one of you coven seemed very tense" she said cocking her head to one side.

I remember that coven the Egyptian Coven. "You're very observant" I told her. Once again she shrugged. "Part of the job I guess" she said simply.

I looked up at the sky. It was getting dark.

"Do you think we should be getting back" I said.

"I think I'm going to staying out for a bit more. Please tell Carlisle not to worry, I will be back before sunrise" she said looking sideways.

"Very well then" I said quietly. She turned back to me and smiled.

"Good bye Edward" she said to me. With that she ran off.

"Good bye Bella" I said to mid air. I took off running towards home, hoping Bella won't take too long.


	3. Chapter 3

B POV

I ran and I ran. I'm pretty sure I'm in Canada by now.

I don't know why I accepted Carlisle's offer.

Was it because I was lonely? Maybe.

Was it because I want a shot at a normal life?

Sigh.

I stopped running and sat down. I am sitting on a cliff edge looking out over the sea.

Life is so complicated.

Why did I even create vampires? Life was hard enough just being the goddess of fire. My sisters told me it would be hard work looking after another creation. But did I listen? No of course not.

I lied back and looked at the stars.

After a couple of minutes it started to rain and felt a cold dampening feeling. The rain only lasted for a second so I knew what was going on.

"Hello Marina" I said.

"Hello Isabella" said a whispery voice behind me.

I sat up and looked around.

Standing behind me was my older sister, Goddess of water.

She wore a blue satin dress that went down to her feet covering them completely, I knew she never wore shoes so she is obviously bare footed, she wore blue eye shadow and around her neck she wore a blue and silver necklace, her hair looked as gorgeous as ever, wavy blond with light blue streaks and bright blue eyes.

(See Marina, her eyes, and her outfit on profile)

"Long time no see sister" I said looking back to the sea.

"Yes it has nearly been seven hundred years" she spoke rather harshly.

I laughed "You know time is nothing to me." I said in a bored tone.

"Hmm. You know that my visit isn't just so we can have a go at each other" she said.

I sighed I knew where this was going.

"Don't even start with me Marina" I said.

"What were you thinking? You can't live among humans. It's dangerous. Even though humans are stupid infants they are bound to know you are different. And if not that they will envy you and that will lead to jealous girls having a go at you and you know how short tempered you are" she babbled on.

"Yes and you also know how stubborn I am. I have decided to live with the Cullen's for a while and there is nothing you can do or say to stop me" I said getting up and facing her.

Her face hardened, and her blue streaks started to darken.

"Isabella don't be so stupid" she hissed at me.

I could feel my eyes darken "Do not push me Marina" I warned her. Marina knew that she shouldn't push me like this.

Every goddess has their goddess form their human form and their war form, my war form just so happened to be a devil, horns a tale and everything, it might sound bazaar but it's true.

Marina sighed. "Just remember what you're getting yourself into Bella" she said sternly.

God she reminded me of our mother. I nodded. Without another word I walked past her. I felt a slight breeze again and when I looked behind me she was gone. I started running back to the Cullen's house.

E POV

I couldn't stop pacing. It was nearly dawn. She promised she would be back by now. As if on queue the door opened and in stepped Bella. "Bella" yelled Alice and bounced towards Bella into a tight hug. "Oops sorry"Alice apologised and quickly let go. Bella chuckled.

"It's alright Alice" she said kindly.

"Sorry I was so long I had a… unexpected visitor" she said her face hardening. This puzzled me. Did this visitor try to hurt her?

"Anyway" she said lightly walking into the lounge and sitting down. "It does not matter" she said looking around.

"When do we start school?" she asked.

"In one hour" replied Carlisle coming into the room. Bella nodded.

"Oh Bella can I pick your outfit? Pleeeeaaaase?"Alice begged. Bella shrugged.

"I guess so". Alice started jumping up and down.

"Yay. Come on then" Alice said grabbing Bella's hand and dragging her up stairs.

B POV

Alice dragged me upstairs and into her room

"Sit" she said while going into her wardrobe.

She was in there for a second before she came back out;

she gave me some black skinny jeans, a grey spaghetti top,an awsome as belt, a leather jacket and some red high heels. (See on profile)

After I put on the clothes she dragged me into her bathroom and curled my hair, she also gave a light touch of make up but not too heavy like I usually have it.

When she was done she stepped back. "Oh my god Bella you look gorgeous, but we have to do something about those eyes" she said. When I looked in the mirror I have to say I did look beautiful. "Oh the eyes I can change the colour to brown don't worry about it" I said closing my eyes. When I opened them Alice gasped. I looked back in the mirror and saw my one scarlet eyes has turned into a dark chocolate brown colour.

"Perfect" I said getting up. "Thank you Alice" I said to her. I smiled at her.

"No problem" she said smiling back. I got up and went downstairs.

When I the bottom of the stairs Edward just stared at him with his mouth open.

I smiled at him, and walked past him.

"Time to go?" I asked.

"Yup" they all said. We walked towards Edward's Volvo and everyone got in. Edward drove like a maniac. And I LOVED it.

When we reached the school Edward parked the car and we all got out. All eyes were on me but that isn't what caught my attention. I growled lowly.

"What is it?" asked Edward worrying.

"Terra" I hissed.

At the other end of the parking lot stood a short girl with brown curly hair with green streaks through it. She turned around and I stared into bright electric green eyes. She smiled at me.

Who was Terra you might ask.

"My Sister" I spat.

(See Terra on profile)


	4. Chapter 4

B POV

"Your sister?" asked Alice confused.

I didn't say anything I just started walking towards her. When I reached her Terra smiled brightly at me.

"Well good morning sunshine" she said laughing.

"What the hell are you doing here Terra" I hissed at her.

She shrugged. "Heard from Marina you were living a teenager's life and I thought hey Bells gets all the fun I want part of the action too" she said.

I growled at her. She put her hands up in surrender "Whoa chill Bells. We haven't seen each other in _ages_ where's my hug" she said opening her arms.

I pushed her arms down. "I will not chill and I haven't seen you in _'ages_' because every time I _do_ see you, you completely drive me crazy!" I half yelled at her.

She sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Now Bells I'm gonna be a teen if you like it or not" she said in a sassy voice.

"Ugh cant you be a teen some where else why the fuck did you choose a place where I live" I said annoyed.

She pouted "Because I missed you. And plus there is a lot of forest round here" she said looking around.

I growled at her.

"Tell me the _real_ reason why you're here Terra" I snarled.

"Man your good ever consider becoming a cop or something you know you could be a human well goddess lie detector" she said.

I started shaking "I'm warning you Terra" I said grabbing her arm and pulling her to the other side of the car so no one could see us. I felt my eyes go back to red.

Terra cringed back.

"If you don't tell me right now why you are here I'm going to burn down all the fucking trees in this area" I threatened her.

She paled. "Ok ok" she sighed.

"Marina said to keep an eye on you" she said looking down. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"And there is one more thing" she said so quietly I knew that if I didn't have super hearing I wouldn't have heard her.

"What" I said harshly.

Terra looked down. "Aria and Marina are going to come here too" she mumbled.

I felt like I was going to explode! I felt a hand on the shoulder. I looked up to see it was Jasper; he was trying to calm me down. I smiled at him.

"Anyway since that's out of the way what do you think of my outfit?" Terra asked lightly.

I looked down and saw she was wearing a green sundress with white flats, and around her neck her wore she green necklace.

"It's fine" I said turning around and heading towards the office forgetting all about the Cullen's.

Terra ran after me and starting talking non-stop.

_"Just_ fine? Could I have add something to it to make it better or is it like just fine as in don't add anything to it, it looks fabulous" she babbled on.

Edward came up and walked on the other side of me.

"So this is your sister huh?" he asked I could tell he was smiling.

I sighed "Unfortunately" I grumbled.

Terra finally stopped talking when we got inside the office.

"Oh by the way Bella Marina made sure that we are all related so we have taken the name Swan for our last name" Terra whispered in my ear.

I sighed. Of course she did. I put on my best smile and walked up to the old lady at the desk.

"Hello" I said. The old lady looked up and gasped, her breathing was starting to get faster.

"I'm… Isabella Swan and this is my sister Terra we are new here" I said kindly.

"Oh umm yes of course let me just get your papers" she said looking into a filing cabinet.

"Here you are dears just get all your teachers to sign this slip and bring it back to me when school ends. And I believe you have two more sister joining you so here are their slips as well" she said handing us some pieces of paper.

"Thank you" I said to her and quickly turned to leave.

"So Bells what you got first" Terra and Alice asked me at the same time. They looked at each other and giggled. I knew they were going to get along just fine.

"I have English with Mr. Mason" I said looking down at my schedule it read;

First period – English – Mr. Mason.

Second period – Government – Mr. Jefferson

Third period – Trigonometry – Mr. Varner

Forth period – Spanish – Mrs. Jude

Lunch

Fifth period – Biology – Mr. Banner

Sixth period - Gym – Coach Clapp

Terra was looking over my shoulder and groaned.

"What is it Terra" I said not looking up from my time table

"Marina put me a year younger then you so we don't have any classes together" she said pouting.

I smiled. "Thank you Marina" I said.

"Well we will see you at lunch then" said Alice running off towards Jasper.

Edward waved at me. I smiled and waved back.

Terra looked between Edward and I and smirked.

"Don't even go there Terra" I said walking towards my first class.

"Wasn't going to" said Terra following me.

I turned to her.

"Don't you have a class to get to" I asked her.

"Hmm what? Oh yea bye Bells" Terra said running away.

I shook my head and made my way into the building.

I was walking down the hall way when a boy with blond hair stood in front of me making me stop.

"Hey I'm Mike" he said to me looking me up and down.

"I'm Bella" I said. "What you got now Bella?" he asked.

"English with Mr. Mason" I said. His face lit up "Same do you want me to show you where it is?" he asked.

He kinda reminded me of a dog. I sighed. "Sure why not." I said.

"Great" he said grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the class. I ripped my arm out of his grasp and just walked beside him. He looked hurt but I don't care.

He led me into the classroom. When I walked through the door all eyes were on me.

"_Dam she is hot. Should I ask her out?"_

_"She has probably gotten Botox before there is no way that nose is real"_

_"OMG even Mike is staring I'll show her"_

I heard voices whisper around the room. I got the teacher to sign my slip.

He told me to sit next to Mike. Perfect. Just perfect.

Mike kept talking about… stuff. I wasn't paying attention I was just looking out my window. Second and third period flew by so now I have English.

I was drawing on the book when someone sat next to me. I looked up and saw a girl with brown hair a whole lot of makeup and fake boobs sitting next to me.

"Hi I'm Jessica you Isabella right" she said in a nasally voice.

"It's Bella" I said.

"Well cool. I like love your hair. Who like dyed it for you?" she asked.

"Actually it's natural" I said and started to draw again.

"What ever" she whispered.

I bet it wasn't for me to hear. She started to say all this random shit and I just couldn't put up with it.

"Actually Jessica I would like to pay attention" I said waving towards the front of the class.

She huffed "fine" she said.

After the bell ran I was just about to leave when Jessica stopped me.

"So you like want to come sit with me and my friends they like are so like going to love you" she said in fake enthusiasm.

I turned to face her.

"Actually Jessica I'm already sitting with some one" I said.

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Who?" she asked.

"The Cullen's and my sister" I said. Her eyes widened.

"What? No one sits with the Cullen's" she said. I could hear the envy in her voice. I shrugged.

"I'm an old friend of theirs" I said smiling.

"Bye" was my final word as I left the class room. I could sense her still staring at me. I was walking down the hall way when some one hugged me from behind. I looked around and saw my other two sisters.

Aria and Marina.


	5. Chapter 5

B POV

Aria andMarina.

I shook myself out of Aria's arms and turned to face them.

Marina and I are sort of arch enemy's when you think about cause she is goddess of water and I'm goddess of fire but we put up with each other because deep _deep deep_ down we do love each other.

Aria was the youngest and I have to say the most beautiful of us all. She had white hair, baby pink lips and soft grey eyes.

And out of all my sisters Aria was my favourite.

"Marina" I said nodding to her.

"Isabella" Marina said simply.

Aria looked up at me and smiled gently. Aria is a weird child.

She is always so calm and collected she doesn't show her emotions much only in tiny portions.

Like if she is happy she would smile the tiniest smile, when she is angry she would frown, sad she would get this weird look in her eyes.

Aria was special.

"Hello Aria" I said kindly.

"Hello Bella" she said.

I missed her voice.

It's like wind chimes. (See Aria on profile)

"Hey guys" I heard Terra say from behind me. She came and stood next to me.

"So the four of us all back together again" she giggled. Marina smiled at her.

"Come on lets get to lunch we don't want to keep the Cullen's waiting do we" said Marina walking past me.

I rolled my eyes and linked arms with Aria.

"Now Bella I do hope you know I couldn't just let you do this on your own."Marina said to me walking next to me. I sighed.

"I might not like it but I do see the reason behind it all" I said. Marina looked at me with her crystal blue eyes.

"The minute some one suspects something we are gone" she warned me.

"Don't worry so much Marina. No one is going to suspect anything" I told her looking straight ahead.

She gave me one last look before looking straight ahead as well. We all walked in a line our feet in sync. Marina put out her hand and pushed open one of the cafeteria doors while I pushed open the other.

When we walked inside every human in the room gasped.

I knew what they were seeing.

Four girls that looked so beautiful that it was almost hard to look at.

All the boys were lusting after us while all the girls shot us envious glares.

"I do not see why you would want this life again Bella" Marina whispered to me.

"It'll grow on you Marina" I said simply.

We didn't stop walking until we reached the Cullen table.

"Hello Cullen's" I said sitting down next to Edward.

"Hi" they said but they were looking at Marina and Aria.

"Oh yea these are my other two sisters. This isMarina goddess of water" I said pointing to Marina.

"Pleasure" she said without looking at them.

"And this is Aria goddess of Air" I said.

"Hello" Aria said in her quiet voice.

"Girls this is Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward" I introduced them.

They all said Hello at their names. Jasper was looking at Aria in a confused way.

I chuckled

"She is always like that Jasper don't get too caught up in it" I said.

"Her emotions. I can't explain it" he said not looking away from Aria. Aria looked at him in the eye.

"Bella is right if you get too caught up with my emotions you might go crazy" she said not looking away.

Jasper shook his head as if to clear it and looked out the window.

"Oh my god. I love what you guys are wearing" squealedAlice.

Marinawas wearing a dark blue dress top, white skinny jeans, white heals, she was carrying a blue hand bag and of course around her neck was her blue necklace.

Aria wore a white skirt, a purple singlet with some white flats and around her neck she wore her silver necklace.

Aria just shrugged.

"First thing I saw in my closet" she said looking down.

There was an awkward silence.

"So how long since you have seen each other?" said Alice trying to ease the tension.

"Not long enough" I mumbled.

Terra rolled her eyes.

"It has been about seven hundred years since any of us have seen Isabella. She tends to run away a lot" said Marina looking at me.

I simply shrugged. "I didn't know we had a time limit to keep to. Maybe if you leave I might be able to see you again in oh I don't know maybe two thousand years" I said to her.

Her eyes narrowed.

"This is the first time I have actually met one of Bella's creations I must say it is quiet an achievement" Marina said looking over each of the Cullen's.

They all shifted uncomfortably. I look over to Edward and met his eye. 'Sorry' I mouthed to him. He smiled slightly.

"Marina don't look at them like they are art work." I said to her.

She stared at me for a while and I glared back at her. She sighed and turned away.

"You're always so touchy Bella" she said shaking her head.

"And your just like mum" I said getting up and storming out the door.

I had Biology next so I decide to get there early. I knocked on the door.

A teacher looked up at me and his eyes widened.

"Sorry sir I'm a bit early but I'm the new student Isabella Swan" I said breaking him from his trance.

"Oh yes of course" he said holding out his hand for my slip.

He pointed me to a desk that would already have a student sitting there. To pass the time I started drawing again. One by one students started to come into class. I smelled someone sitting next to me and saw it was Edward.

"Hello Edward" I said.

"Hey" he said back.

"So you and your sisters… you don't like them much" he said.

I laughed slightly. "What gave it away" I said.

He shrugged. "The tension was nearly unbearable."

"I don't mind Aria. In fact she is my favourite but Marina and I don't see eye to eye" I said.

"Yes I could tell" he said.

The teacher didn't give us a lot of work he only talked about what we will be doing for the next month.

"Marina said she would be visiting us after school" Edward said.

I nearly snapped the pencil in my hand.

"She what?" I hissed.

"She said she wanted to meet the rest of us" he said.

I sighed heavily.

"What is your problem with her?" he asked.

"Well for one thing she is water and I am fire natural born enemies. But I guess she tries to take after our mum a bit too much" I said remembering my mum.

"What was she like your mother I mean" Edward asked softly.

"She was caring, gentle but firm. She was fair but controlling" I shrugged

"She was like any other mum I guess" I said.

"But she always looked over my shoulder everywhere I went. She thought I was just some reckless child that didn't know how to control herself. And when mum died Marina took the liberty to replace her" I said looking at my hands.

Edward nodded.

"I guess I will just have to live with them for a while" I sighed shaking my head.

The bell rang. Edward and I packed up our books.

"What do you have now?" asked Edward.

"Gym" I said.

"I have Spanish" Edward said.

For some reason I felt sad that I had to say good bye to him.

"I will see you at home then" I said.

"Yea" he said and waved to me.

I waved back and headed off towards gym.

"Hey Bella" said Mike starting to walk beside me.

I groaned quietly.

"Hello Mike" I said.

"So I heard you have Gym. So do I" he said happily.

"That's great Mike" I said with fake enthusiasm.

Mike cleared his throat. "So umm I saw you with three other girls. W-who were they?" he asked.

"My sisters" I said simply.

"Oh you have sisters I didn't know that" he said.

"Probably because I didn't tell you" I said.

He started laughing like it was a joke.

When we reached the gym I said good bye to Mike and went into the girls changing room.

All the girls in there stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I didn't even acknowledge them.

I put down my bad and got out some black shorts and a plain white top.

I took off the top I was wearing and all the girls gasped.

I knew what they were seeing a perfect body that they only wished they could have.

But I think they gasped at the tattoo I had on my upper shoulder. It was a phoenix (See on profile)

I sighed and quickly put on the top.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

I turned to see another fake girl with bleach blonde hair.

"Can I help you" I asked.

"Yea like stay away from Eddie he is like my boyfriend" she said.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh really Edward never mentioned anything about a girlfriend" I said facing her.

I knew I intimidated her because she flinched back.

She flicked her hair back and stood up straight.

"Well like he like didn't want to like hurt your feelings. Eddie is like caring that way." She said

"Oh right yes of course so you wouldn't mind if I ask him about you when I'm at his house tonight" I said smugly.

Her eyes widened and then she glared at me.

She opened her mouth as if to say something but decided against it.

"UGH" was all she said and she stomped out of the changing room.

I laughed and walked out as well.

I saw that I had Emmett in this class. He saw me and smiled. I walked up to him.

"Hey Em" I said and faced the coach.

"Hey Bells ready to show these humans how it's done" he said excited.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yup" I said.

"Okay class today we will be playing Volleyball sort yourselves into teams and choose a court. Let's go" yelled the coach.

After a while I was in a team with Emmett, Mike, Tyler, Eric and Angela.

I liked Angela.

She might make a good vampire some day.

I didn't know anyone on the opposite team except for Jessica and that girl that told me off in the changing room. Lauren I think her name was. After a few times hitting the ball back and forth I got bored so I turned to talk to Emmett.

"Oi Lauren. Bella isn't looking you should hit her in the head with the ball" Jessica whispered to Lauren.

They didn't know that I had super hearing.

Lauren giggled. "Good idea Jess" she giggled.

I heard her hit the ball and knew it was coming straight for me.

The minute it was going to hit my head I turned around and hit it over the net again.

Lauren and Jessica looked at me with wide eyes. I smirked at them.

The coach blew the whistle and told us to get changed. After I got changed I walked over to Edward Volvo where he was waiting.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I sighed and looked over at Terra's car.

My three sisters was there looking at me.

"Yea lets go" I said not taking my eyes off them.


End file.
